dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Marron
is a character from the manga Dragon Ball, and the anime Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. Her seiyū was the late Tomiko Suzuki. In the English dub she is voiced by Laura Baily (in Dragon Ball Z) and by Meredith McCoy (in Dragon Ball GT). Biography Marron is the daughter of Krillin and Android 18. (Like Krillin, she was named after chestnuts. Marron is from French.) She was born three years before the Buu Saga in Dragon Ball Z. As a baby and little girl, she resembles her father. She has his eyes and nose, or rather lack of nose. However, she does indeed have a nose, though small, and as she grows older, Marron begins to look more like her mother. Unlike the rest of the other Z Fighters' children, Marron is the only one who was never trained by her mother or father which means that she has never shown any special abilities or Martial Arts skills of her own, which makes her another background character. She cheers on her mom at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, and proves to be one of the few people who can make Android 18 smile. Their heartwarming relationship lasts through GT, when Marron is older. Marron may seem shallow to some, as she usually finds herself longing after the finer things in life like brand new designer clothes. However when a surprise attack finds her mother and father fighting for their lives, Marron realizes that nothing is as important as family. The daughter of Android 18 and Krillin is not identified by name until the very final manga installments, when a lot of time has passed and she has gotten much older. History Dragon Ball Z Great Saiyaman Saga She is seen briefly as Gohan arrives and tell Krillin, Android #18, and Master Roshi about the upcoming 25th World Martial Art Tournament. World Tournament Saga At the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, Marron cheers on both of her parents as they fight in their matches. Majin Buu Saga Later they must escape to Kami's Lookout when they learn of a new villain named Majin Buu who eventually finds everyone at the tower, and for a short time allows them to live until he is tricked into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber (Room of Spirit and Time) while he fought Gotenks. Piccolo destroyed the door but Super Buu found a way out and turned everyone including Marron into candy and ate them. Dende was the only one to escape, but only because of Mister Popo, who launched him out of the lookout as a last minute act to keep Dende alive so the Dragon Balls could be used to revive the people Majin Buu killed. Kid Buu Saga Later during the battle, Marron, along with the rest of Earth is wished back to life. Each individual helped, thinking that they were giving their energy to their hero Hercule, this allowed Goku to collect enough energy for his Spirit Bomb which ultimately killed Kid Buu. Ten years later she observes the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament along with her parents. Dragon Ball GT Baby Saga Years later, Marron and the whole world become possessed by Baby, but she and her family really do not help Baby against Goku, but it is noticeable that Marron now has the same personality traits as her mother... when they are cured of Baby and while going to the Tuffle Planet to escape from Earth which would explode in two weeks, Marron tells her father to make sure they come with their shopping clothes. Super 17 Saga Some months later while shopping, the family is stopped by Marron's uncle Android 17 who is being controlled by Dr. Myu and Dr. Gero. Android 17 tries to get Android 18 to join him in his dark quest; she was thinking of joining, but Marron's father, Krillin, tries to remind Android 18 of her family. Android 17 quickly dispenses of Krillin, then tries to kill Marron, but her mother stops him. Android 17 was ordered to kill Android 18 but something wouldn't let him. Shadow Dragon Saga After being told to run away, Marron isn't seen again until the Shadow Dragon Saga in a house with her mother and with Bulma, Chi-Chi and Videl who are talking about Goku and Pan always running off. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Females From Dragon Ball Wiki, a Wikia wiki.